


Станешь её целовать губами холодными

by Slowsbi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Army, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowsbi/pseuds/Slowsbi
Summary: Женщина старается не дышать, не моргать и не думать, опасаясь, что сейчас даже мысли могут выдать её. Едва уловимый стук армейский каблуков, раздавшийся совсем рядом, звучит как смертный приговор.





	Станешь её целовать губами холодными

**Author's Note:**

> Теперь я заманиваю всех в болото под названием Пикулена)))
> 
> Songfic: Wallace band - Русалка (я фикрайтерка, я так вижу, я так ассоциирую)

Пустынные улицы жадно впитывают в себя звук энергичных шагов, что гулким эхом разносятся по округе. В остальном вечер тих да черен, и по близости ни одной души – лишь её тёмный силуэт, изредка мелькающий в тусклом свете окон. 

Она двигается уверенно, спешно, даже не пытаясь быть осторожной и скрывать себя, на случай если всё же кто-то попадётся по пути. Ей и не нужно — она военнослужащая, она из марли. Никто не посмеет к ней пристать. Никто не посмеет её тронуть. Никто не посмеет спросить у неё, что она делает в этих местах в такое время суток, потому что ответом будет укоризненный взгляд и короткое «не твоё дело». 

Внезапно девушка замирает на месте, заставляя сердце в груди Пик болезненно сжаться от кольнувшего страха. Она еле успевает скрыться за углом кирпичного двухэтажного дома, прежде чем марлийка оборачивается.

Плохо. Очень плохо. Если она почувствовала, что за ней следят, то придётся закончить на сегодня. А она определённо почувствовала. 

«Обидно», — думает Пик, неслышно выдыхая раскалённый воздух, и вслушивается в звенящую ночную тишину. Ни стрекота цикад, ни шуршания листвы, ни звука чужих шагов. Мир словно затаился. И это не к добру.

Женщина старается не дышать, не моргать и не думать, опасаясь, что сейчас даже мысли могут выдать её. 

Едва уловимый стук армейских каблуков, раздавшийся совсем рядом, звучит как смертный приговор. Спину прошибает холодом, руки покрываются гусиной кожей, а перед глазами уже появляются тёмные пятна. Пик делает судорожный вдох, восполняя недостаток кислорода, и поворачивает голову.

Елена стоит рядом, сцепив руки за спиной. Стоит и внимательно смотрит на неё сверху вниз. 

— Следишь за мной, — холодно произносит она, делая шаг вперёд, ещё больше сокращая небольшое расстояние между ними, давя на Пик своим присутствием. — Зачем? Проблем захотелось? 

Женщина, несмотря на неприятное вторжение в своё личное пространство, не отступает. 

— Личный интерес, — с вызовом произносит она и слегка запрокидывает голову, чтобы смотреть Елене прямо в глаза, — за тобой, знаешь ли, сложно не следить. Ты очень заметная.

Пик невольно вздрагивает, когда девушка внезапно начинает громко и искренне смеяться, демонстрируя зубы. От этого неожиданного веселья становится совсем не по себе, и женщина украдкой бросает взгляд в сторону. Шансы на удачный побег из этой ситуации невелики. Елена выше, Елена быстрее и, будучи человеком с хорошей физической подготовкой, Елена сильнее. У Пик же есть только выносливость, и та проявляется зачастую лишь в титаническом обличии. 

— Ты только что попыталась очаровать меня? — спрашивает Елена, всё ещё подавляя смех. — А ты весьма уверена в своём обаянии, вот только…

— Что только? — перебивает её Пик, снова встречаясь с ней взглядом. — Не привлекают женщины?

«Мне срочно нужен план получше», — думает женщина, когда замечает, как Елена меняется в лице. Больше нет того прямодушного веселья, той игривости и того спокойствия, с каким изначально та обращалась к ней. Сейчас в Елене проснулось неприкрытое желание заставить Пик пожалеть о собственных словах.

— Обычно не привлекают, — холодно произносит она, — но иногда бывают исключения. 

А в следующую секунду Елена наклоняется к её лицу настолько близко, что Пик чувствует чужое тёплое дыхание на своей коже. Ещё пара жалких сантиметров, и их губы определённо соприкоснутся. Ещё чуть-чуть, ещё немного и Елена точно её поцелует. 

Однако этого не происходит, девушка просто неподвижно замирает в ночной темноте, по-прежнему держа свои руки за спиной. 

— Допустим, — скалится девушка, издеваясь, — тебе удалось меня привлечь. Что дальше? 

Пик не слышит, не дышит, не может до конца проанализировать ситуацию, лишь смотрит загнанно и изумлённо, не зная, как оторвать взгляд от губ Елены, растянувшихся в усмешке. Она определённо с наслаждением упивается этим: её нерешительностью, её метаниями и ложью, обернувшимися против неё самой. И сейчас у Пик только два выхода: либо она признает, что следила не из-за личной симпатии, либо….

Взгляд невольно цепляется за чужую кобуру, прикреплённую к чёрному поясу. Пустую.

Елена прячет револьвер за спиной. 

И Пик это злит. 

Она целует девушку легко, непринуждённо сминает её губы, проводит по ним языком и жмётся к Елене всем телом. Пик не даёт ей ни секунды спокойствия, цепляясь своими холодными руками за чужую одежду, проводя ладонями по напряжённой спине, зарываясь пальцами в короткие волосы, хватаясь за них. Жалкая попытка Елены отстраниться проваливается с треском в тот момент, когда женщина позволяет себе углубить поцелуй и провести кончиком языка по чувствительному нёбу. 

Елена изумлённо выдыхает ей в губы. Елена подаётся навстречу её прикосновениям, подаётся навстречу её рукам. И Пик хочется ещё, хочется позволить себе больше. Она хочет довести девушку до исступления.

Но вместо этого Пик мёртвой хваткой впивается в чужую заведённую за спину руку. Ту, которой Елена держит револьвер.

— Бросай, — приказывает женщина, разрывая поцелуй. 

— Что-то слишком много ты о себе возомнила, элдийка, — зло произносит Елена, пытаясь вновь прижаться губами к губам Пик, но та отворачивается. 

— Бросай, — повторяет она и награждает девушку пронизывающим взглядом. — Он тебе всё равно не понадобится.

И всё погружается в гнетущую тишину, в обманчивое спокойствие – короткую передышку перед чем-то неизбежным. До них не доносится ни пение птиц, ни шелест деревьев, ни дуновение ветра, они словно оказались в тёмном непроницаемом вакууме, который грозится вот-вот лопнуть и подвергнуть их гневу окружающего мира. 

Громкий стук оружейной стали о брусчатку вынуждает Пик вздрогнуть. 

— Ещё раз попробуешь проследить за мной, — шепчет ей на ухо Елена, свободными руками прикасаясь к её холодными щекам, — и я тебя пристрелю. 

— А ведь мне только-только начало казаться, что ты находишь меня привлекательной, — усмехается Пик и растягивает свои губы в улыбке. 

— Нахожу, — произносит девушка, — поэтому не заставляй меня. Пожалуйста. 

Пик не отвечает. 

Она просто позволяет Елене поцеловать её снова.


End file.
